The Forbidden Blasting Love
by MiracleRaindrop
Summary: Yaoi Nowaki&Hiroki Miyagi&Shinobu Misaki&Usagi-san


"Irrasha-, Hiro-san!" Nowaki was so surprised. He jumped onto the brown-haired man.

"Ah. Now, now, Nowaki, get off me. " Hiroki shoved the tall man away.

"Um...ok. What brings you here?"

"I am here to get some flowers of course…,"Hiroki said.

"Oh, right." Nowaki wanted to ask whom it is for, but he decided not to. "So what kind of flowers do you want?" Nowaki felt uneasy when he asked that.

"Hmm…what do you think I should get? I want the ones that can make someone happy and that smells _**really**_ good. What are some suggestions?" Hiroki's eyes had a warm feeling.

"Uh…I think roses would do. Or maybe tulips. I personally like Forget Me Not." Nowaki can feel himself trembling. Was it jealousy?

"Oh, then give me some tulips, Nowaki, and keep the change." Hiroki had a smile on his face but it wasn't the same smile he had when they have sex. It was a better, cozy smile... Nowaki sensed something was wrong, and then he suddenly got violent.

"Hiro-san!" he grabbed Hiroki's hand, pushed him against the wall, and held his chin high. Hiroki grunted in pain.

"W-What is wrong?!" the bouquet of tulips fell on the floor, the petals and leaves scattered everywhere.

"I don't know! Hiro-san, I just got this feeling up my chest! I can't take it anymore!!" Nowaki leaned forward and kissed Hiroki long and deep but Hiroki pushed him away.

"Hey! Don't do that in public!!" Hiroki wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Hiro-san, I love you! I'll always love you!" Hiroki blushed then he bent down to pick up the flowers on the ground.

"What has gotten into you today?"

"Do you love me? I love you. Do you feel the same?" Nowaki was very intense.

"Ugh! What is the matter with you?! I've got work; I'll see you at home." Hiroki carried the wrecked tulips and left the store. Nowaki was shaking from his lost temper. He sat down and had a glass of water to calm down; Nowaki couldn't wait to go home.

"Is it mating season?" Hiroki wondered as he walked back to Mitsuhashi University.

-----------------**LATER**-----------------

"Tadaima!" Hiroki stepped into the tiny apartment. "Oh, maybe he's asleep already…" It was 3 a.m. in the morning. Then suddenly a white face appeared in the middle of the dark room. "AHH! Oh my gosh!" Nowaki was on the sofa, holding a flashlight under his face.

"Okairinasai~" a gloomy voice flew across the room.

"Don't scare me like this…!" Hiroki gave Nowaki a gentle kiss on the cheek, and then Nowaki turned his face so that their lips met. He untied Hiroki's tie and threw it on the floor. Nowaki laid Hiroki down the sofa, and unzipped his pants. Hiroki moaned in excitement. Slowly Hiroki raised his arms to take off Nowaki's shirt. Nowaki licked Hiroki's neck, Hiroki again groaned in pleasure.

"Hiro-san, I love y-" Before Nowaki can finish his sentence, Hiroki cut him off.

"Wait," Hiroki got up. "I'm really tired. Let's stop, okay? I need to sleep, I have a work tomorrow. Night." Hiroki picked up his tie and went to the bathroom.

Nowaki was stunned. Hiroki has _**never **_refused him! With the flowers that afternoon, getting home late and this rejection, is he cheating on Nowaki?! Nowaki doesn't understand.

_I've been home for dinner everyday! I clean the house too! And most importantly, I show him my love! What is it that I did wrong?! _

Nowaki then fell asleep with tears little by little falling from his eyes.

-----------------**SOME DAYS AFTER**-----------------

"Ahh~" Nowaki yawned.

"Whoa! What's with the face, Nowaki-kun?" the girls from OOO High asked Nowaki while passing by the flower shop.

"You look like L from _Death Note_! Haha!!" one the girls said. Nowaki looked like he hasn't slept for days, in fact he really didn't! This past week he had been worried about Hiroki's affair. Hiroki's schedule had been unstable. His cell phone was usually turned off, he got home late very often as well, and they didn't have sex for the whole week too.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of many thin-" he collapsed on a girl before he can finish talking. The girls squealed.

"What do we do?!"  
"Ahh!!"  
"He's so hot when he's sleeping!"  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

As the girls were freaking out, they helped bringing Nowaki home.

**-----------------NOWAKI'S APARTMENT-----------------**

"Oh…" Nowaki grumbled. He was on his bed, well, his and Hiroki's bed.

_Oh, the girls must've brought me over. I need to thank them sometimes. Ah~ that was good rest! _

Nowaki sat up; he stared at the clock on the wall, 11:26 a.m. Nowaki's hope went up.

_Maybe Hiro-san is home… _

Nowaki knew what is going to happen if they don't discuss this issue fast, their relationship…might be ruined, and the truth would be painful. He jumped up of bed, he was still in his work uniform, and he rushed to the living room.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki screamed. Hiroki wasn't there. Nowaki ran out of the apartment immediately, he knew where to go.

Nowaki ran to Mitsuhashi University. "Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Doko desuka?!" Miyagi-sensei came out of his office.

"Looking for Hiroki?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, have you seen him?" Nowaki was out of breath.

"Um… I don't know exactly where he is, but I do know that he had been going to XXX Hospital lately…" Miyagi-sensei smirked.

"Huh? Is he sick?! That's why he had been home so late recently…," Nowaki was now blaming himself for not realizing but that grin of Miyagi-sensei's feared him. Was there something behind it? Or was he thinking too much…? "Oh God, I hope he is alright…" Nowaki was now jumping all over the place.

"I _think _you've got the wrong idea...oh wells, it's your prob-" a young boy dashed into the office.

"MIYAGI!" He yelled as he hopped onto Miyagi-sensei. "School was over early so I came to see you!" the boy was so excited, his big eyes glowed under the dim light.

"Shinobu…" Miyagi-sensei slowly leaned close to Shinobu's face and then…

"Hold on a second!" Nowaki interrupted.

"'Who are you? Are you trying to steal Miyagi away from me?! If you are, I won't let you! He's all mine!" Shinobu shouted while grasping onto Miyagi-sensei's leg.

"Chigaou!! I am here for Hiro-san! Um…Miyagi-san, can you please tell me where the hospital is?"

"Um…ok. Here." Miyagi-sensei wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Nowaki hurried out.

"Ne, Miyagi, I thought I saw Hiroki go to the hospital with this girl…" Shinobu said suspiciously.

"Yeah. Now I wonder hoe my sweet honey is going to explain…" Miyagi-sensei sighed.

"SWEET HONEY?! Hiroki is _your _**SWEET HONEY**?!!" Shinobu stumped his feet in irritation and then widened his eyes and looked at Miyagi-sensei innocently.

"Uh… yes he is, but YOU. You are my dearest darling, my life, my light that shines in the dark. You mean everything to me. Please don't get the wrong idea?" Miyagi-sensei used his writing skills to soften Shinobu's heart and then he gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

"Oh…ok." Shinobu raised his head and put his shaking arms around Miyagi-sensei's neck. Whenever they do it, Shinobu always gets nervous, so Miyagi has to guide him. Miyagi-sensei licked Shinobu's ear and they both whimpered lightly. Miyagi slowly led Shinobu onto his working desk. Shinobu pressed against Miyagi's large chest, he was very scared.

"Um…are you sure you want to do it here?" Shinobu looked away, blushing.

"I-It's okay. Just do it." Just when their lips were about to touch each other, the door creaked.

"Gomen nasai!!" three girls squeaked as they giggled and ran away.

"I guess we'll have to continue at my house. Now I need to go shut them up!" Miyagi winked at Shinobu. He got up, fixed his clothes, and walked toward the door. Shinobu's legs felt weak from the shock, he collapsed to the floor, breathing hard.

"Oh, by the way, your cabbage lunch was delicious. Let's have it again tonight." Miyagi whispered by the door. He smiled and left. Shinobu was so happy that tears came out.

"Hai!" he fled out of the room to follow him.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki screamed. The stressed out man looked back as Nowaki reached the hospital.

"Nowaki! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you! Are you sick?! Why didn't tell-"

"Hiroki-san! Hurry up, I can't wait anymore!" a tiny, pale girl came out from the front door holding on to Hiroki. "Oh. Who's this?" Her big eyes are so glittery; they shined at Hiroki then at Nowaki. Instantly Nowaki thought if he were straight, he would definitely fall for her.

_Oh! Don't tell me Hiro-san fell in love with her?! NOOO!!! _

"What are you doing?" Hiroki asked looking at Nowaki acting weird and getting emotional.

"Uh, nothing. I'll see you later. Have a good life!" Nowaki left the hospital. Then, maybe it was just Hiroki's imagination; he saw Nowaki shed his tears as he ran away.

"So… who was that?" the girl asked.

"He's the most important person in my life." Hiroki looked afar from where Nowaki ran to, his eyes full of sorrow. He didn't understand what happened. Just then the girl's jaw dropped.

"Oi... don't tell me… you're gay…" the beautiful yet spoiled girl couldn't believe it. She is witnessing real _**gay **_people!

"The word 'Gay' is such a strong word. I am not gay." Hiroki denied the fact and then he looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Jaa, you're homo!" the girl shrieked.

"They're both the same thing! Sakuragi, don't say that word so loud in public!" Hiroki was blushing a lot that his ears were as red tomatoes.

"HOMO! HOMO! HOMO! Hiroki-san is HOMO!" Sakuragi danced around the lobby door.

"Hey!"

"Hiroki-san is gay! Kyaa~"

"**SHUT UP!**" people glanced at them as Hiroki shouted. "Ugh, you're annoying. Lets get back to your studies." They walked back into the hospital. Hiroki turned his head; his eyes showed that his soul was lost in Nowaki's heart.


End file.
